Time will tell
by SpartacusxLightning
Summary: Life had different ways of saying screw you Lucy has known that for quite a while now. Everybody just wants their happy ending so they can live in peace afterwords, but after what happened in her past she believes there is no such thing as happy endings. Will a certain pink haired high school student be able to prove her wrong or right?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail belongs Hiro Mashima. If I owned Fairy Tail Jerza would've been canon XD.**

Life had different ways of saying screw you. Lucy had known this for a while now. The first time life said screw you to her was when her mother died. She had been truly devastated because she was really close to her mother. She would remember the times when her and her mother would go to pick flowers and the times when they would laugh while reading stories together.

She stayed up for countless nights crying often asking herself 'why did this have to happen?' But little did she know the clock was ticking because the second time was about to occur. She tried moving on with her life by forgetting her mother. She no longer played with the doll her mother gave her as a gift. She had named the doll Michelle, the doll was like her best friend. She tried playing with Michelle but it just brought back memories of her mother that she was trying really hard to suppress.

The second time wasn't as bad as the first but it still hurt Lucy a lot. Her dad had become very distant, almost always focusing on his work tending to neglect every other thing in existence. It was one day (a very special day for Lucy) when Lucy decided to make her a father a rice ball designed to look like a rice ball with a face. There had been 2 reasons Lucy made this rice ball. One because she knew her father sometimes wouldn't eat because he would be too distracted to do so and also because she at least wanted to have a two minute conversation with him

She then ventured out into the hallway leading to her dad's office. _"Look daddy I made a rice ball with your face on it!"_ Young Lucy said hoping to strike a conversation with her father. _"I made it special for you daddy, it's not good to work on an empty stomach!" "I'm busy right now come back later" Jude replied._ 'Yes! He finally talked to me!' Lucy thought, the sad thing is that she didn't know what was about to come next. _"Okay, I'm just going to leave it here in case you get hungry, today's special you know its my-""Lucy!"_ Jude bellowed knocking the rice ball off the office desk. _"Don't you ever listen?! I told you I'm busy!"_ She didn't mean to make her father upset she just wanted to talk to him.

" _Um daddy-"Lucy_ squeaked, she was on the verge of tears at this point. Who knew trying to talk to your dad could make him so angry. _"Stop being such a pest, I don't want to eat your silly rice ball!" Jude yelled once again. "If I get hungry I'll call the chef, now go study your business lessons and stop hassling me, you hear me no more interruptions!"_ Lucy ran out of her father's office tears now streaming down her face. _"But daddy todays my birthday!"_ Lucy sobbed. The only good thing that happened on that day was that her older brother Sting comforted her and ate cake with her.

* * *

 _Time skip_

The fourth time just happened. (A/N: Yes fourth time. Btw MAJOR TIME SKIP Lucy and Sting are now in high school XD) She was in the same classroom as Natsu Dragneel. She hated his guts. Why did life had to do this to her now. She already had enough to deal with at home. 'Great more added to my plate' Lucy thought." Hopefully this class won't be so bad" Lucy sighed as she sat down. She didn't have Sting, Rouge or anybody who she was associated with in the class. If she couldn't have Sting in any of her classes at least let Rouge or somebody be in one of her classes.

Rouge was like Lucy's second older brother. If Sting wasn't there Rouge was there. He treated her like she was his little sister and she treated him like he was her second older biological brother.

"BRINGGGG" the bell sounded. Lucy looked around to see if there was any of her friends who came into the class room. While looking around she noticed one familiar person. There was only one person in the entire school who strips a lot without noticing, having to be told a lot to put their damn clothes back on. Gray Fullbuster. Its not that Lucy didn't like Gray it was just he was friends with Natsu. Because of that now they only say hi if they pass each other in the hallways. Lucy sighed again. Well it can't be that bad. She didn't know how right she was. She closed her eyes waiting for the teacher to start class until she heard a,

"Lu-Chan!"

 **This is my first time writing a fanfic so if it's shitty I'm sorry XD. But I think I did pretty well for the first time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Lu-Chan!" Lucy turned to see her best friend Levy Mcgarden sliding into the seat next her. "Levy-Chan!" Lucy said with a big smile on her face. "Thank Mavis I have at least one of my friends in this class, I was worried that I would be stuck in this class all by myself with _Dragneel."_

"Wait Natsu is in this class?" Levy asks surprised. "Yeah unfortunately, but I'm just going to pretend that he isn't even in this class." "Yeah I just still can't believe he-

"Okay class sorry I'm late, but to get the introductions out the way my name Is Gildarts Clive you can either call me Gildarts or Mr. Clive I don't care." There were whispers going around stating how Gildarts was one of those carefree teachers.

"Alright since today is this first day of class you can do whatever you want, but starting tomorrow we're going to be working on the lessons." Gildarts explained then proceeded to put his feet up on his desk and fall asleep.

"Yes!" everyone yelled excitedly, happy that they didn't have to do any learning today. Who knew a teacher would be this cool on the first day? "Aw I wanted to learn something" Levy whined. "Yeah same here but this is nice, you know when we get further into the year it's going to get a lot harder." Lucy said.

"Yeah I guess. So what did you do this summer?" "Nothing much I just went to the beach with Sting and Rouge or to the carnival sometimes." Lucy sighed wishing she could've done much more. "Oh that sounds fun, I read over five novels that I was thinking to let you borrow if you were interested." Levy said.

"Yeah you know how much I love reading, what genre are they?" "Two are Mystery/Romance another one is Romance/Drama…

* * *

Man who knew that Gildarts was so cool Natsu thought. "Hey Natsu look who's at the back of the class room." Gray Fullbuster said snickering. Natsu turned around in his seat looking around to see who Gray was talking about until his eyes landed on a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes talking to somebody who was sitting next her.

"Dude you got to be kidding me? Why does Lucy have to be in this class?" Natsu moaned. "I think the real question is why are YOU in this classroom, I bet your going to fail." Gray said while laughing. "What did you say you pervy Popsicle?" "Who are you calling a pervy popsicle flamebrain?" Gray said not realizing the disappearance of his shirt and his pants. "Look down idiot." Natsu laughed. "AHHH! Natsu give me back my shirt and pants you dickhead!"

"Your gonna have to chase me to get them pervy popsicle!" Natsu yelled running out the classroom with an almost fully naked Gray chasing him. "Ha-ha! Your such an idi- Natsu said but then came to a complete stop.

"Have you finally realized that you're gonna get your ass kicked if you don't give me my clothes back ash for brains?" Gray asked not realizing the danger in front of him. "What was that Gray?" A certain red head who was the president of the student council asked. "Hey how about you get out of our bus-"Gray squeaked realizing he _almost_ let his tongue slip against the almighty Erza. "Don't make me repeat myself again Gray." Erza bellowed. "Uh I was j- just giving G-Gray his clothes B-Back right B-Buddy?" Natsu asked sweating profusely not wanting his ass to get to kicked by. "Y-Yeah B- Buddy, T-T-Thank you."

"That's sweet but anyways shouldn't you guys be in-" BRINNG the bell sounded letting the students know that class was over. "Well not anymore, well see ya Erza!" Natsu and Gray yelled running back towards the direction of the class room. "Idiots" Erza mumbled while walking to her next class. Little did the trio know during their confrontation that a certain blue haired girl was watching them with hearts in her eyes constantly saying "Gray-Sama…"

* * *

"What's your next class Levy-Chan?" Lucy asked while they walked to their lockers putting books away. "Gym, how about you?" "No way! I have gym too!" "This is so great that we…" Levy said but suddenly stopped talking. "What is there something wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Don't look now but look who's lockers next to you." Levy said in a hushed tone. Despite Levy telling Lucy not to look, Lucy turned her head to see Natsu opening his locker while bickering with Gray. "Are you kidding me?!" Lucy yelled out in frustration. "Hey what's your-"Natsu said annoyed turning around meeting big brown eyes. "Heartfilia..." Natsu said in low voice. "Dragneel..." As the two were having a intense staring contest Natsu's girlfriend Lisanna walks up. "Hey Natsu." Lisanna said. "Hey babe." Natsu replied back trying to rub it into Lucy's face, and to make it worse Natsu placed a kiss onto her cheek. "What are you doing hanging out with Heartfilia?"

"I wasn't hanging out with her, I just found out that her locker is unfortunately next to mine." "Aw poor baby." Lisanna cooed. "Well let's get going I don't want you to be late to your classes like _last year." "_ Yeah, let's go Gray." Natsu said walking away hand in hand with Lisanna.

Gray spared Lucy and Levy a hello before walking away. "Ugh, why does she have to be so mean?" Levy asked with a sigh."I could've sworn i told you not to look." Lucy didn't say anything she just closed her locker and started walking to gym. "Hey Lu-Chan wait up!" Levy yelled trying to catch up with her friend.

While walking to gym with Lisanna and Gray unknown to them Natsu was wearing a fake smile. _Sorry Luce_ Natsu thought before walking into gym.

* * *

First off I just want to say that I am VERY SORRY I haven't updated this story since July. I have a lot of other things to deal with in my personal life that takes up WAY TOO MUCH of my time. But with school starting back up on the 24th I probably won't update a lot, probably twice a month. I don't know but we'll see. I DO NOT HATE LISANNA, BUT SOMEBODY HAD TO BE THE BAD GUY. THIS IS THE LAST STORY I WILL WRITE (HOPEFULLY) WHERE LISANNA IS THE BAD GUY.


End file.
